


Visions of Us

by BlueCanarySlay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, KaraMel, True Love, canon divergence - 2x16, fix-it - 2x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCanarySlay/pseuds/BlueCanarySlay
Summary: After falling into a coma caused by the Music Meister, Kara wakes up and starts having visions that will help her make a big decision about her relationship with the Prince of Daxam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so...

It’s been a couple of weeks since Kara, J’onn and Mon-El returned home from Earth-1. All she remembered was looking at that strange man in the eyes and it all faded to black. The dream she had with Barry was crazy… a musical? She always loved musicals, and the karaoke nights with Alex, too. J’onn told her that he had to leave someone qualified in charge of the DEO, and Alex was the only one he trusted. That’s why he picked Mon-El, even if he didn’t like him.

“He even pretended to still be your boyfriend, his ego could let him be the one who was dumped” J’onn said, half chuckling half growling. And then Mon-El kissed her. After she told him it was over, after she had fallen into a coma and she had no say in it. For the past days she tried to move on, to forget. Forget that he lied to everyone, but mostly to _her_ , about his identity for nine months. Forget that he was given the chance to go back to Daxam and rebuild the planet, abolish slavery and make it equal for everyone. Kara would have done anything if it meant having her family and planet back. But there was something about that dream that was still with her. She didn’t remember it perfectly, just bits and pieces, but there were those visions she kept having...

“I’m Supergirl, I don’t run from anything.” Mon-El suggesting they would simply run away to another planet to avoid responsibilities and difficulties actually offended her. Kara thought he changed since the day she met him. Did he really thinks that she would have left her sister, her friends, J’onn, and all the citizen of National City to be with him? She was a hero, she was _not_ selfish. The vision suddenly hit her, it was a memory. She was in a alley, Mon-El in front of her. “You fly around rescuing people like you’re just pure of heart, but that is crap. Because you love that attention, you love people loving you. You are _not_ selfless.” She blinked twice, moving away from that flashback.

“Yeah, I know… It’s one of the more annoying things about you” Mon-El mumbled, head on the table.

His words cut more than the glass scattered on the floor. She managed to say “Oh, thank you” anyway. The boy went on, talking about his parents, but Kara’s mind was still trapped in those memories. They are on Kara’s couch this time.

“I wanna be a superhero, like you.” Kara is surprised by his revelation. There were no signs of this change in him. Not when he didn’t try to stop the aliens from electrocuting her with their guns.

“I wanna help you keep the world spinning.” No, he just wanted to spend the day by her side. “To prove that I was spared for a reason.” But he wasn’t spared for any reason. He wasn’t spared at all. He just ran away like a coward, leaving a girl, his parents and the rest this people to their fate.

“You're gonna have to listen to me...” Kara was a hopeful person, she thought this would have worked. She really did. She always saw the good in people and she believed in second chances.

“I will listen to you” Mon-El said after a huff. “I will, I will! _This time_ I will.” He didn’t listen to her when she told him to go back to the DEO and ask for help. He didn’t listen to her when she told him to protect the cops, he didn’t listen when she said she could handle Mxy by herself, he didn’t listen to her when she asked for privacy and time. Mon-El attacked her at the DEO, in front of everyone, and Kara juts wanted for it to be over. He kept asking for a second chance, and Kara had given him ten. His words kept echoing in her head even after the vision ended. “ _You love attention… you are not selfless… you’re hypercritical… you’re not a good judge of what you can handle… you’re full of yourself… one of the more annoying things about you..._ ” Why was she even dating him? Because Cat left and she was fired. And she was too scared to try and be happy with James, the man she was in love with, so she backed off. And Winn was always out on a mission with Guardian or making out with Lyra. And Alex had Maggie now. And J’onn was either working or catching up at the bar with M’gann. She only had Lena, but she was so immersed in her work and Kara didn’t want to bother her. She was alone and he had feeling for her, so she decided to give it a try. She didn’t love him, but she thought that maybe time would have made its trick.

“People don’t really change.” Kara wasn’t even paying attention to the conversation anymore.

“We’re going to talk with your mother, okay?" Her look was blank. "Tell her we will meet at the Fortress of Solitude. I need to see Alex.”

* * *

 

“Wow, this is really incredible!” Alex took a look around, her breath creating a little cloud. The Fortress was immense, the two gigantic statues of Jor-El and Lara holding up Krypton.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… Your turns are pretty sharp, though.” Kara smiled. “Yeah… So I’ve been told. But I meant with the _other_ thing.”

Alex gave her a swift nod.

“Krypton on Earth? And I thought the location of our last meeting was vile.” Rhea’s voice echoed through the ice. She grew closer, taking small steps.

Kara did her best to smile and be polite. “This place is sacred to me and my cousin. I thought it was the only place on Earth worthy enough to entertain you, your Majesty.”

“The Kryptonians were never very good at entertaining.” The smug smile on her face made Kara want to kick her into space. Alex tried to calm her down, touching her arm.

“We know it was you. One of your bounty hunters gave you up” Mon-El said. “Look, Mother, I know that you love me, okay? And I know that you think you want what's best for me. But can't you see that being here on Earth with Kara makes me happy?”

“It’s true.” It was Kara’s voice. “ _You_ are happy. I’m not. I didn’t do it just for myself, though. I am _not_ selfish. I did it for you too, and I hope that one day you will understand it.”

Alex stepped closer, and put the lead handcuffs at Mon-El’s wrists with a quick movement. She had spent the whole morning building them, and she hoped they would have worked.

“Kara?! What’s going on?!” Mon-El almost yelled. The Daxamite queen drew out two sai made of kryptonite.

“There’s no need for that.” Alex was already pointing a gun at the woman. “Bullets are faster. And those are made of lead. Lethal.” Mon-El was still asking for explanations, while unsuccessfully trying to break the handcuffs.

“Why are you doing this?” Rhea asked, putting away the blades.

“Because you were right” Kara said holding her head held high. “He is not good enough, and I deserve better than lies and insults. A nice word once in a while is not worth of nine months of disrespect. Go back to Daxam, now, and never return.”

Mon-El was incredulous. “You tricked me...”

“You say you want to be a hero… Now you have the chance to make your planet a better place. Don’t waste it again.”

A few moments later, Rhea and her son vanished, and their ship went back to space.

“Are _you_ okay?” Alex asked, holding her hand.

Kara took a deep breath and smiled. “I am. I wasn’t happy with him, and relationships are not one-sided. You know, Clark told me that being Kara is just as important as being Supergirl. Now I know who I am, I can stand up for myself. And maybe, I _can_ have it all.”

* * *

 

Walking down the halls felt weird. She missed CatCo, it was her safe place. It was her _home_. Working there was not just her secret identity, it kept her human. Mon-El almost made her believe that being a superhero and having him would have been enough.

“Hey! I haven’t seen you in a while, how are you doing?” James’ voice came from behind, and she turned around to face him.

“Surprisingly good” she answered with an honest smile.

“Kara... I’m sorry you got fired, I can talk to Snapper if you-”

“No no, I would never ask you to do that. It was my fault and I accept the consequences.”

“Anyway, Cat’s back! So don’t worry, she will teach you herself.” Kara glanced at her boss’ office. The woman was replacing James’ stuff with hers. “Thank god she’s back, I rather taking photos and going on the field as Guardian than being confined behind a desk. Winn and Maggie are way more fun than paperwork! We should team up sometimes.” James’ big smile was so bright and genuine it made Kara’s face red.

“Sometimes... Hey! Alex and Maggie are coming over to game night, wanna come?” She felt guilty for asking this after she broke up with him, but she hadn’t no other goal if not have her friend back. For now.

“I would love to. Pizza and potstickers, at seven?"

“You know me so well… Oh, can you give Snapper those old drafts?”

“Sure. And... Do you want me to drop by the alien bar and grab something for Mon-El?"

"Actually..." Kara adjusted her glasses. "He went back to Daxam. It was the right thing to do."

"Oh... I'm... Kara, I'm sorry. I know Alex is the first choice, but if you need to talk to someone, you can always count on me." He gave her arm a little squeeze.

"Thanks" Kara reflected his smile, but hers was not sad. At all. "See you later, then.”

"Your place, at seven sharp. Got it. Bye."

Kara stood there for a moment, watching James go back to work. She took a deep breath. God, she missed this place _so much_.

The doors closed and the elevator started its way down. Kara almost screamed when a man appeared beside her. “M-Music Meister?!”

“Hello, Kara Zor-El. I’m glad to see that those visions helped you.”

Kara pressed the button to stop the elevator. “It was you then! Why?”

“I told you. It was to teach you a lesson: love. It appears that you just met yours.”

“James… But, I don’t understand. Mon-El kissed me and I woke up...”

“It worked because _he_ loves you. If you had kissed him, it wouldn’t have worked. Love is not what you see on fairy tales on TV. It’s complicated, it requires courage and it’s hard to find. But you did it, Kara Zor-El. My mission is over.”

Just as he came, the Music Meister left. Kara pressed the button again, impatient to go home, impatient for that night to come.


End file.
